Nothing but the Best
by TheSlashBunny
Summary: Our favorite boys reflect on the joys of gift-giving. Very fluffy. Two-shot. Not sure how to summarize without ruining it... Got a "SQUEE!" and a "KYAA!" from my beta, though, if that helps. May add a third chapter if I get enough requests for one.
1. Chapter 1

Harry loved buying gifts for Draco. There was something fun about finding things that The-Boy-Who-Had-Everything didn't have. Whether it was the fastest broom on the market, or a trip to an exotic location, or a vacation home in Milan, Harry insisted on nothing but the best for his Draco. He knew that there was no need. Draco could've bought these things himself. But Harry wanted to be able to give Draco anything he wanted. As well as some things he didn't know he wanted.

Maybe it was because he'd never had gifts as a child. He'd barely had what he needed, let alone what he wanted. Maybe it was because Harry wanted to be able to provide Draco with the lifestyle that he was accustomed to since birth, regardless of the fact the blond was wealthy enough to not need Harry's money.

Hermione was certain that the reason was that Harry had a deeply seated psychological fear of losing his loved ones, or being taken from them. She thought that he subconsciously wanted Draco to always have something with him or around him that would make him think of Harry and remind him that Harry was thinking of him in return. Harry had no idea if this was true or not, and he frankly didn't care.

But there was definitely one reason why Harry enjoyed bestowing random presents on days with no real significance: Draco's reaction. He loved hearing him laugh at something silly Harry had purchased. He loved seeing Draco's soft, wistful smile at something sweet he'd received. He loved Draco's indignation at receiving gifts that the blond apparently thought were better suited for a girl.

Yes, Harry loved buying gifts for Draco. The reason didn't really matter.

* * *

Draco loved getting gifts from Harry. But Harry never knew what his significant other's favorite gift was. For Draco, it wasn't any of the things Harry had given him; it wasn't expensive in the least. In fact, the gift he preferred over any other actually cost Harry nothing. Or maybe it cost everything, depending on how it was viewed. Harry gave it every night as Draco lay in his arms drifting off to sleep. It was nothing more than a gentle kiss on his forehead and the words,

"I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Draco loved buying gifts for Harry. There was something fun about finding things that The-Boy-Who-Lived didn't ask for, wrapping them in beautiful paper, and then leaving them for Harry to find on the breakfast table the next morning. Whether it was the fastest broom on the market (though it wasn't like Harry needed help with flying faster) or new clothes (because Harry _did_ need help with fashion), Draco insisted on nothing but the best for his Harry. He knew that Harry could've bought these things himself. For Merlin's sake, the man only worked because he _wanted_ to. Draco bought these things for Harry for one simple reason. In Draco's opinion, Harry deserved everything that Draco could give and some things that he couldn't.

He loved seeing Harry's face light up when he got a present. For the life of him, Draco couldn't figure out why he'd never received a gift before his eleventh birthday. Harry should've gotten gifts merely for the fact that he was so adorable while he opened them.

Draco was glad to give Harry whatever he could, because he knew there were two important things that he knew he couldn't. Draco could never give Harry the amount of time together that he thought the brunet deserved. Not only did he have to run his family's business ventures, he also had to work at rebuilding his family's reputation after his father had dragged it down so far. This took up the time that Harry spent at work as well as some time that Harry was able to spend at home.

The other important thing that Draco could never give him was children. He could never give Harry the family that they both wanted and that Harry deserved so greatly. Adoption would never be an option for a Malfoy after what Lucius had done, regardless of the fact that the Saviour of the Wizarding World would be the other parent. Also, a child not of his blood would never be able to inherit any Malfoy holdings. As such, since Draco couldn't give Harry the cute green-eyed brunette children he wanted so badly to give, Harry could never become the wonderful father he would've been – had he chosen any other partner.

Yes, Draco loved buying gifts for Harry. The reason mattered a great deal, and so the gift-giving would never stop.

* * *

Harry loved getting gifts from Draco. He was well aware that Draco was trying to make up for certain things in their lives. Yet, he never told Draco what his favorite gift was. It wasn't anything that Draco had ever bought. Harry received the greatest gift of all every evening. He'd Floo back from work into the study, where Draco undoubtedly would be. The blond would stop whatever he was doing, look up, smile and say the most beautiful words Harry had ever heard,

"Welcome home."


End file.
